Visits and Violence
by MyShatteredRoses
Summary: ok here goes... story starts a little after christmas. A letter arives from some one who is planning to visit and there are attacks on the school children.There is love in this story but it's brotherly love and not between harryron and hermione.PLEASE R
1. Now it Begins

Hey Hey everybody! I've never done this before, so good luck to me!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT FOR ONE  
  
If you could, please review because you know you want to because the button is so pretty and purple!  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
Now it Begins  
  
"Harry, Ron!" Hermione gasped breathlessly, after dashing down the girls' dormitory stairs, and into the Gryffindor common room. It was a sunny Saturday in December, a few days after Christmas, and a bit after lunchtime, and Harry and Ron were sitting, chatting in front of the fireplace. "What's up?" Ron asked gesturing for Hermione to sit down. Still slightly panting Hermione started on explaining her big news, "Viktor is coming to visit!" "What?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed in unison. "Viktor is coming to visit in February on the day of our Hogsmeade trip!" "You mean Krum is coming to visit on Valentines Day?" Ron asked sounding a tinge excited (though he tried to hide it),"How long is he staying Hermione?" Hermione looked down at the letter that she now finally noticed she still had gripped in her hand. She smoothed it out and began to skim through. After a few minutes of silence she finally declared, "He's not sure how long his trip will last but he will at least be here for a week afterwards." Hermione gazed out the window, and looked absentmindedly at the scene taking place below. She was snapped back to reality when Harry asked," What are looking at, Hermione?"  
Hermione was about to say that she just zoned out, when she realized a boy sitting on a bench down by the lake, but there was more, much more. As in three others coming up, wands raised, behind the boy. One of the three was shorter than the other two, but the other two were monstrous. Without much thought, Hermione suddenly cried, "Watch out!" It was no use though because the window was shut. Harry and Ron had jumped out of their seats and ran to see what or who Hermione was yelling at. In an instant there came flashes of bright light and muffled screams. Who ever that boy was, he was now laying face down in the snow motionless, or so it seemed. But now there was a mystery to solve, who were those other three? It hit Hermione so hard, she could have almost been knocked out of her seat. "The shortest one had to be Malfoy," she said. "So that means the other two must have been Crabbe and Goyle," Ron added. "Don't you think we should go down and see if that boy is all right?" Harry asked. They agreed and rushed off forgetting to even notify a teacher.  
"Look, he's alive, he's moving," Harry said, relieved that the boy was still alive. They were close enough to the boy to hear the moaning he was making although they still couldn't tell who he was. When they were only a yard away Hermione said,"Oh no! Seamus is going to freak!" Harry figured it out then but Ron didn't. "Why is Seamus going to freak? Who is it?" he asked. But now they were right next to him and he new who it was. All the happiness from Viktor Krum's letter drained out of the three of them when they saw who was laying there. It was Seamus' cousin Aidan, a first year who had just been sitting outside enjoying the scenery at his new school. "Why would they do something like this?" Hermione gasped. "Do they really need a reason? The fact that it was Malfoy and his goons should be a good enough reason, shouldn't it?" Ron asked. "I guess you're right Ron," said Hermione. "Hey guys, we might want to go get a professor," suggested Harry. "I'll go you two stay here and see what happened if possible," Hermione said, already sprinting towards the castle.  
Hermione came dashing towards Ron and Harry moments later, two professors right at her heels. "Oh, why did she have to bring Snape?" mumbled Ron. "At least Professor McGonagall is there too," said Harry. "Yea, I guess you're right mate," Ron agreed.  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly," Professor Snape said, "What have you done to this poor boy?" Ron scowled at Snape. "Now, Now Severus, you know that they weren't the ones who did this to the young Finnigan," Professor McGonagall said. "Well, then who did do this? Potter? Weasly? Granger?" Snape asked. "Malfoy Professor, Crabbe and Goyle too. We saw them through the common room window," Hermione explained. "And you expect me to believe this why?" Snape asked. "Well-," Harry started. "Don't interrupt me, Mr. Potter!" Snape continued, "I know you've always had a grudge against Mr. Malfoy so I have no reason to believe you-," Snape too was cut off. "You should believe me because it's true!" Harry shouted. "Do not raise your voice at me Potter," Snape spat. "Will, every body calm down," said Professor McGonagall, "We'll settle this in side, one, because it's cold, two, because this boy needs immediate medical treatment, and three because we have to find Mr. Malfoy and his friends." It was settled and the six went inside. No more did anyone even remember Viktor's letter. 


	2. Interrogation

Hey Hey everybody!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT FOR ONE  
  
If you could, please review because you know you want to because the button is so pretty and purple!  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
Interrogation  
  
"Someone alert Mr. Finnigan about what has happened and tell him to come directly to the infirmary," Professor McGonagall said. She was the calmest of them all as they sat in the hospital wing. "I'll go," Snape suggested. "No, we need you to go find Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle," McGonagall said, "Seeing as they are in your house." Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat nervously waiting to see what was going to happen. "I'll get Finnigan and alert Albus. He'll what to do," and with that Professor McGonagall and Snape strode out of the infirmary, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to think over what happened.  
About 10 minutes later, the doors to the hospital wing burst open and in rushed Seamus Finnigan, with professor McGonagall and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore both trying to calm him down. "What is this?!" Seamus yelled, "What has happened here?! Why is my cousin lying in a hospital bed?! Who did this?!?!?!" Seamus was breathing very heavily. Apparently, it seems that Seamus was told to look after Aidan, seeing as it was a new school and even a new country for him. Harry leaned over towards Seamus to tell him what they saw, "It was Draco, mate. 'Mione, Ron and I saw it all from the common room window." Seamus froze for a moment then got even angrier, "I knew it! I knew it had to be him!" he bellowed, "Where is he? Where is that evil rat?! Next time I get my hands on him I'll curse him! I'll curse him till he feels the pain for what he did!" At that Ron leaned over to Harry and said, "Well, he's quite protective of his family, now isn't he?" Harry just shrugged and they waited for Malfoy and the others to show up.  
"If it isn't the dirty rat now," Seamus spat. "Calm down Mr. Finnigan. We don't necessarily know that Mr. Malfoy and his friends did this to your cousin," said Snape trying to sound sincere. "I know they did, I already told you that Ron, Hermione, and I saw the through the common room window!" Harry exclaimed. "What did I tell you about raisin your voice at me?" Snape asked. "I'm sorry Sir," Harry said grimly. "So, Mr. Malfoy, where were you about 30 minutes ago?" Professor McGonagall asked. Draco replied, "Well me and my comrades here were just sitting playing a game of chess, when Professor Snape came, and got us." Draco Malfoy put on him most innocent face. "Is this true what he says, Severus?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Yes as a matter of fact it is," he replied. "Well! I want to get to the bottom of this! This is my cousin after all," Seamus said. "Well I'm sorry Mr. Finnigan but there is no more we can do. We don't even know what all happened to the boy. All we can do is wait till he's well to see if he's able to tell us anything," McGonagall replied sympathetically. Seamus Finnigan was not a happy camper. He looked just about ready to bite Malfoy's head of with or with proof that he was the one who'd hurt Aidan. Draco Malfoy on the other hand, looked extremely smug. 


End file.
